


Right from The Start

by hishiyake



Series: Twins [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris從沒有遇過Tom這樣的男人，如此美麗又堅強，等到他意識過來，他已經墜入情網了。</p><p>Steve失去了Bucky，他的童年玩伴、他一生的摯友、他的戰友、他的Bucky。曾經有那麼一刻，他希望自己能追隨Bucky而去。</p><p>清醒後的Logan發現自己的確改變了未來，這是一個對變種人更加包容的世界，但是對他的大紅利卻是－－他得到一個更友善的Scott。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris/Tom - 01

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 我不擁有Hiddlesworth、Thorki、Stucky、Scogan、Eric/Charles的任何一人，後面四對都是Marvel創立的角色。
> 
> 2\. 關於本文背景請參閱此處 http://hishiyake.pixnet.net/blog/post/373398014。發生在Twins之前的，因為我的後續短篇暫時沒有靈感（或者因為我懶）
> 
> 3\. 人物掃盲：Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston（演員、普通人）、Thor/Loki（半神半人，from Asgard）、Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes（美國大兵，美國隊長/冬日士兵）、Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers（變種人，金剛狼/獨眼龍）、Eric/Charles（變種人，萬磁王/X教授）
> 
> 4\. 以上配對獨立成篇，每篇標題著名內文CP。Ex：『CT01/？』斜線前方的CT代表本篇圍繞在Chris/Tom身上，斜線後面代表總共的篇數。

『億萬富翁Tony Stark本日在新聞發佈會上揭露自己的鋼鐵人身份。Tony Stark是......』電視中傳來的驚世消息，對於正埋首於劇本中的他來講就好比背景音樂一般，他沒有抬起頭，依舊專注在手上的詞句中。

「Donald，你還不懂嗎？我從來都不是你的弟弟，一直都不是－－」喃喃唸著劇本上的台詞，男人單手幽雅的撐著下顎，眉頭忍不住皺了起來。

真是一個令人心痛的故事，明明只是個普通的肥皂劇，但是劇情卻能如此扣人心弦，恐怕就是這部肥皂劇能在口味多樣的美國市場裡立足三十多年的主要原因吧。

吁了一口氣，Tom突然很慶幸自己有去試鏡這部戲，雖然三個月前，他一開始是去試演哥哥這個角色。很遺憾，他沒有得到那個角色，但是劇組顯然從他身上看到了些什麼，繼而改為提供他另一個。

而雖然一週前先拿到了劇本，但是今天才要和工作人員見面、和製作人討論劇情。

這會是他第一次見到他戲裡的『兄弟』。

不可否認，Tom對將要共同度過漫長六個月的共演抱持好奇。他不曉得對方是誰，劇組沒有跟他提起，Tom也不好意思多問，他只知道對方是個外表和自己相反的大傢伙。因為劇組當初就是用和角色的『形象不合』拒絕了他。

這也難怪，按照劇情設定，哥哥是個四處旅行的遊子，弟弟則是個剛從英國某大學畢業回家的社會新鮮人－－大概就是因為這樣Tom靠著那一口英國腔被相中－－一動一靜的相反，真不知道劇組最後會找誰來演他的兄長？

只希望不要是個難溝通的人就好。

Tom隨手關上了電視，畫面剛好閃過一條變種人即將參選眾議員的新聞。挺身面對鏡子，他再次整理了自己的儀容，仔細地將劇本塞進背包中，邁開步伐朝著他的新工作場所前進。

 

「Tom，你來了，這邊請。」製作人親切的向他招呼，他走進房間，另一個已經坐在沙發上的金髮男人突然站起來面向他。

好高！這是Tom的第一個想法。

自己有將近190的身高，但是眼前的年輕男人卻比自己還高出一些，再加上他結實寬闊的胸肩還有健壯的手臂，讓Tom有一種自己像在面對巨人的錯覺。

「你好。」男人友善地對他露出微笑，和那副硬梆梆的身板不同，男人的笑容帶著一股純真羞澀的氣息。

「你好。」有瞬間Tom不知道自己該不該和對方握手，他猶豫的剛伸出手，就被對方熱情的握住。

「Tom這是Chris，Chirs這是Tom。」製作人簡單為他們介紹彼此。「很高興看到你們兄弟見面這麼融洽，畢竟在戲裡這樣的情況不太多。」揚起嘴角，製作人似乎對他們散發出的氣場感到滿意。

「兄弟...」移回視線，Tom這才好好地看了眼前的男人，一頭光彩奪目的金色長髮，深邃的眼眸配上天藍色的眼珠，標準鄰家大男孩的模樣。

 「看來是的，請多指教啦，弟弟。」Chris對他眨了個眼，換做別人，這樣的輕佻的模樣只會招人厭惡，可是Chris給人的感覺卻是如此率性自然。

Tom也回以微笑，看來他的擔心是多餘的，他相信未來和Chris的相處時光肯定會很愉快。

 

他們關於角色和劇情討論了一上午，雖然是個老牌製作人，但是他卻很樂意聽取Tom和Chris對角色的意見，並承諾會加以採納。好相處的個性讓Tom更佳滿意這份工作。

然後他的共演－－Chris Hemsworth，是個澳洲出生、比他還小上兩歲的年輕人。而且和自己一樣，他們都是遠赴異鄉打拼的外國人，也是演藝事業剛起步說有名卻不有名的小演員，所以雖然他們單獨交流的機會不多，但Tom卻在不自覺間對他產生好感。

「感謝你們今天過來，開拍的日期我會再請助理傳給你們。期待你們精彩的演技。」與他們友好的握完手，製作人先一步離開會議室，留下Chris和Tom兩人。

看了一下手錶，不知不覺間已經過了下午，明明錯過了午飯時間他卻沒有意識到。

他抬起頭，正好迎向Chris的目光，他是不是該邀對方吃飯表現善意呢？在Tom還沒有做好決定之前，Chris開口了。

「肚子好餓喔，你知道這附近有什麼好吃的嗎？」他張著大眼睛望著他，雖然不願意這樣想，不過Tom真的覺得Chris就跟隻黃金獵犬沒有兩樣。

「你問對人了，我剛好知道哪裡有賣很好吃的雞肉三明治！」 

 

「喔，Man，我真的不知道你這麼幽默。」大口咬下手中的雞肉三明治，Chris臉上滿佈著笑。相較之下，坐在他對面的Tom則是把頭埋進雙手中，似乎企圖想用這種方式消失在地球上。

「拜託，你饒了我吧。」既尷尬又羞澀，Tom實在恨不得時光可以倒轉到一小時前。

因為Chris不知道附近有什麼吃的，Tom自告奮勇帶他到了某間－－由計程車司機介紹給他－－他認為是來到美國吃過最好吃的烤雞三明治。

只是想不到，Chris開始還用著『你是在跟我開玩笑吧？』的表情對著他，在確定Tom是認真的以後，帶他一路到五個街區以外，那裡居然有一家一模一樣的店。 

『這是一間非常普及的連鎖速食。』起初Chris還貼心的安慰他，可是在看見Tom手足無措的模樣之後，終於克制不住大笑出來。

Tom真的覺得自己丟臉到家，他從沒有想過在認識接下來要相處半年的共演的第一天，就出了這麼大的糗。

「嘿，Man。」見到他如此的窘迫，Chris忍不住搖搖Tom的手臂，試圖想要吸引他的注意力，不過Tom還是依舊不願抬起頭。「Tom，看著我。」

這是Chris頭一次喊出他的名字，濃厚的澳洲口音吐出他的名字卻相當悅耳，那令Tom不自主的聽話看向他。

「其實我也覺得他們家的烤雞三明治很好吃。」彷彿要印證什麼，Chris再咬了一大口。「我很高興我們的口味這麼合。」

他曉得Chris只是講好聽話罷了，只是他臉上的真誠讓人無法不去信服。「我真丟臉。」

「不，我不這麼覺得。」沒有拿著餐點的大手蓋住他的肩膀，Tom赫然發現他們靠得那麼近，Chris從什麼時候侵入他的私人空間了？Tom沒有自覺，但也沒有不舒適。「雖然我們才剛認識沒有多久說這種話有點奇怪...」他收回手，Tom頓時清楚感受到肩上消失的重量。「不過我真的很開心能和你一起合作。」

凝視著他，Tom好像頓時喪失了語言能力，他平常明明就是個能言善道、愛講話的人，可是面對Chris，他的舌頭彷彿打了結一般。

因為他的沒有回應，Chris似乎誤會了什麼。他苦笑著，摸摸自己的頭。「抱歉，我太超過了，對吧？」

「沒有，沒...」在Tom能仔細思考之前，他的身體已經快了腦袋一步，他抓住Chris的手，骨節分明的大手在自己在自己的掌心下面更為清晰。「Chris...」才叫出他的名字，Tom就明顯發現他眼睛一亮。「我也是，我也很高興能和你一起演出。」他故意壓壓對方的手。「哥哥，你可要多照顧我唷。」

Chris頓時一掃剛才的陰鬱，揚起唇角。「放心吧，我會好好照顧你的。」

於是，這兩個來自南北兩端、不到30歲的年輕演員就這麼相遇了，而這就是所有故事的開始。


	2. Chris/Tom - 02

「嗯嗯，我曉得。」傾聽著電話那端對方的叮嚀，他不時出聲應和。「好，我知道，妳自己也是。」對方不曉得說了什麼，Tom也跟著點起頭來。「如果可以的話，知道，我會的。」他的手指在半空中轉了轉，儘管對方看不見，但是Tom的動作真的很多。

而這些舉動無法傳達給正在通話的另一人，反而全被一旁的Chris盡收眼底。

Chris興味盎然地打量著Tom，從拍戲到現在已經一個月了。剛開始，因為他和Tom是這期僅有的新人，融入其他成員花了一點時間。

而至於他和Tom兩個人呢，不只因為戲份的關係他們需要長時間相處，工作以外的時間Chris也愛往Tom的拖車裡跑。

Tom和他所想像的不同。

在知道自己得到這份工作後，Chris就上網搜尋了Tom Hiddleston的相關資訊， 他看了Tom演過的電視影集，還有他的一些訪談與背景介紹。

雖然在鏡頭前的Tom表現出紳士般的幽雅溫柔，可是Chris卻不認為私下的Tom也是這樣。他看過Tom的出身經歷，私立貴族學校畢業，接著又是英國大學的高材生，和Chris這種鄉下來的粗人肯定不合。

在見到Tom之前，Chris一直覺得Tom應該是個高傲的人，或者說，有點孤芳自賞吧？

然後當Chris展現出親切熱情的對Tom打招呼時，Tom一副猶豫著不願意和他握手的舉動，更令Chris印證內心的想法。

直到Tom帶他去了連鎖的速食店。

他看著滿副尷尬，臉都紅到耳根子去的金髮男人，那一瞬間，Chris覺得對方可愛到了極點。

然後到現在，Chris確信他完全誤會Tom了。這個比自己還要年長一些的男子，不管鏡頭前後，待人都是如此的恭謙有禮。出乎Chris所預料，他們的興趣居然也意外的接近。

除了對於演藝事業他們抱持著同樣的熱誠，嗜好方面也是，他們會一起看電影、打電動，喝酒聊天也常常在休息日出現。Chris怎麼樣也沒想到，他一個愛好戶外運動、愛乘風破浪的人，居然會跟一個喜愛莎士比亞，談吐帶著高雅的氣息的人如此契合。

「好，沒問題。」Tom的聲音拉回他的注意，盯著眼前人的側臉，Chris突然納悶起來，為什麼一個男人居然能有如此美麗的臉龐。

美麗...等等，他在想什麼？

「嗯，我也是，我愛妳。」三個單字頓時觸動他心頭，Chris縮了一下，無意識的把自己擠進沙發中，甚至沒注意到講完電話的Tom已經來到他面前。「抱歉，讓你久等了。」

「沒關係。」他用力搖頭，換來的是Tom困惑的目光，Chris只好趕緊轉移話題。「是Susannah嗎？」

「對啊。」聽到女朋友的名字，Tom立即綻放出甜蜜的笑容，那使Chris心頭一緊，好比被什麼都東西捏著似的不舒服。

「遠距離戀愛很辛苦？」他知道Tom的女朋友也是個演員，交往了半年多，因為工作的關係聚少離多。

「嗯...」Tom一副欲言又止，坐在他旁邊，半靠著椅背好像不知道該怎麼開口。

「Tom？」他輕喚對方的名字，讓Tom明亮的藍綠色眼瞳可以望著自己。「怎麼了嗎？」

「你會覺得...」他停了一下，Chris沒有出聲，只是默默等待著他繼續往下說。「如果真心相愛，不管有沒有時間相聚，都不是那麼重要？」

Tom的話讓Chris敏感的皺了一下眉頭，他是在暗示些什麼嗎？Chris不敢確定，但那也不該是他要多管的，所以Chris硬生生把；也許那個人不是那麼適合你。這句話吞回肚子裡。「Tom，別想太多了。」簡單的回應，他拍拍Tom的背。 

碰觸Tom是如此自然，Chris好像很難管住自己的手往Tom身上放。 「你想一個人靜一靜，還是我們要維持原定計畫？」

「當然是維持原來的計畫，我可不會錯過看你輸到在地上打滾的模樣。」瞬間重捨微笑，Chris果然還是喜歡這樣的他。 

「別傻了，Hiddleston，」Tom起身去勾遊戲搖桿，完美的翹臀正好映入Chris眼中。「到時候是我讓你輸到脫褲子。」舔了舔下唇，他沒有意識到自己對一個 "朋友" 抱持著何種不合宜的想法。

「喔，那我們走著瞧，別忘了我昨天可是贏了你整整一圈。」將另一個控制器交給他，Tom緊挨著Chris坐下。Tom的大腿靠在他旁邊，手臂也不時擦過自己的。

他們是從什麼時候開始這麼靠近的呢？Chris盯著遊戲畫面一邊想。他不確定，只是他對這樣的情況感到滿意。「今天輸的人要做什麼？」

「我想想。在片場大叫喵怎麼樣？」

「好啊，你可別讓自己太丟臉了。」他用肩膀撞了一下Tom的，換來的是Tom不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

「誰輸誰贏還不知道呢，Hemsworth。」

 

 「碰！」沈重的一聲，Chris只覺得自己的手背接觸到了溫熱的柔軟物體，下一秒，他根本忘了自己還在拍攝中。「Shit！Tom！」

另一位當事人跌坐在地上，雙手掩面，從指縫中紅色的液體不停地流出。

「Tom，你沒事吧？」緊張的靠在他身旁，Chris聽不見亂烘烘的現場，導演喊著停，助理嚷著拿毛巾，他的視線只有集中在Tom身上。「天呀，我很抱歉。」他幾乎要脫下自己身上的衣服為Tom止住鼻血。

「那不是你的錯。」悶悶的聲音從他掌心間傳來，他很想抬頭給Chris一個不要擔心的微笑，只不過目前還做不到，因為真的太痛了。Tom不太敢碰自己的鼻子，他一度懷疑他的鼻骨被Chris不小心打斷了。

「我...」Chris沒有來得及多說什麼，就被衝上來的工作人員給擠開，他眼睜睜看著Tom的助理－Luke拿了一條毛巾為Tom止血，之後一手扶著Tom的下巴，一手搭著他的肩膀，協助他往外走向醫務室。

Luke經過他身邊的時候看了他一眼，那個眼神裡，半帶著無奈半帶著責備。

這本來是一場稍微激烈一點的爭吵戲。Tom－－他的弟弟－－為了突然發現自己是領養的事實而和哥哥的他對質，在互相的吵鬧下發生了推擠，最後Tom按照劇本的寫法被Chris甩在沙發上。

應該要這樣發展才對，Chris卻一時沒有控制好自己的力道和角度，左手背就這麼撞上了Tom的正臉，害得Tom血流滿面。

Chris握緊拳，他傷害了Tom。雖然這只不過是個意外，但是Chris的心臟到現在還因此疼痛。他除了自責還有無盡的難過，在看著Tom掛彩流血的那一刻，他幾乎要把Tom摟進懷裡。

他本來就要保護好Tom，而不是讓他受傷。

Tom理當是他的責任......對吧？

 

「抱歉。」他在拖車外面被Luke念了一陣子，雖然那並不是真正的指責，但也夠讓Chris好受的了。他雙手交握擺在床邊，有點難以面對鼻子上蓋著紗布的Tom。

「沒事啦，醫生說只是小傷，沒有看起來那麼嚴重。」就算連呼吸都有點困難，不過Tom仍舊溫柔的安慰Chris。

他依然還是垂著頭，相當喪氣的模樣。Tom看著平時高大自信的男人，此刻卻畏縮的像個五歲小孩，他禁不住揚起唇角。盯著那一頭璀璨的金髮，他差點就要把手放上去，想去體驗一下Chris柔軟的髮絲會是什麼樣的觸感。

「嘿，我為我們兩個贏到三天休假耶。」最後，Tom選擇拍拍Chris糾結的雙手。「你不是一直抱怨劇組的餐車很難吃？明天我們就可以溜出去吃點人吃的食物了。」

Chris的視線落在Tom的手上好半晌，終於抬頭正視Tom。「我不認為你這樣子Luke會放你去哪裡。」

「我有你呀。」Tom向他擠擠眼，修長的手指一下一下敲在他的手背上。「你會幫我擺脫Luke的對吧。」他可以從Tom口中聽出他對自己的信任，那莫名的滿足了Chris內心中的某部分－－一個他也無法定義的部分－－

「好吧，既然我弄傷了你，我就得對你負責。」他輕輕擦過Tom的手指，並沒有察覺到這個舉動似乎有些過度親密了。Tom的心頭微微震了一下，不過他很快就丟掉那異樣感。「明天11點，穿好衣服乖乖在這等我。」

「是的，哥哥！」他故意行了個舉手禮，滿意地看到Chris被他逗笑。他喜歡Chris的笑容，每次看到Chris笑，總是能夠讓他跟著感到開心。

Chris離開之前捏了一下他的小腿，這是個很平常的動作，從他們成為朋友以來，他們之前就彷彿沒有距離一般。

只是不知道為什麼，這一次，Tom卻覺得，就算隔著被子，他也能清楚感受到Chris手心上的溫度。

 

第二天他們順利的擺脫Luke（費了一點苦心，當然。而且Tom很確定在Luke看到他們留下的字條以後絕對會對Chris大發雷霆。），兩個人各自拿著食物漫步在紐約街頭。

「Chris，你看起來像剛從無人島被救回來的倖存者。」在Chris吃掉兩個三明治、一份捲餅，然後準備大嗑熱狗的時候，Tom實在忍不住開了口。

「呃...」他一邊忙著吞下咬了一口的熱狗，一邊露出有點尷尬的笑。

「沒有別的意思，」Tom擺出雙手投降的姿勢，表示他並沒有惡意。「我真的不知道你被餓了這麼久，我還真慶幸我能受傷。」

他的話使得Chris皺起眉，他放下熱狗，相當慎重的看進Tom的眼裡。「不，我不覺得。我再也不會讓你在我眼前受到一點傷害。」

Chris認真的眼睛望進他的，Tom曉得Chris絕對不是在開玩笑。他清澈的眼眸映照出Tom自己的身影，那一刻，Tom彷彿忘了該如何呼吸，只能沈浸在一片無盡的蔚藍中。

時間像是在一瞬間停下，直到他們周遭有好幾輛黑色轎車呼嘯而過，接著轎車包圍住了一個穿著米色褲子，白色背心的男人。

 「這是拍戲嗎？」他和Chris好奇的對看了一眼，是什麼樣的電影能這樣大手筆呢？


	3. Steve/Bucky - 01

重重一拳擊打在沙包上，強大的力道讓懸掛著的沙包再一次飛了出去。

聽著沙包落地的沈重聲響， 他知道自己該去撿一個新的掛起來，可是Steve此刻卻提不起任何力氣。

他走到牆邊，用力的把拳擊手套砸到地板，背靠著牆無力地滑坐到地板上。

他在一週前被這個名叫"S.H.I.E.L.D."的組織從海底挖了出來，根據他們領導人的說法，飛機失事以後，他被冰封了將近70年。對整個世界來講，戰爭什麼的都已經是半個世紀前的事了，但對於Steve來說，那就彷彿是昨天。

他和Red Skull的對抗、他和Peggy的約定、他和Howard的對話，還有....Bucky的離去。

Steve一直難以承認Bucky死了，他相信Bucky只是摔了下去，也許他很幸運砸到雪地上，中途被樹枝減緩了墜落的作用力。

可是當時在大戰期間，Steve沒有辦法把這種想法提出來，這只會被大家當成愚蠢和天真。Steve只能靜靜等著戰爭結束，他相信自己會打敗九頭蛇，而等到那時候，他會懇求Howard陪他一起去找回Bucky。

不過他卻晚了，晚了快七十年。

而且就算是70年後的現在，他想去也沒辦法，他目前還在S.H.I.E.L.D.的監控管制下，沒有他們的首肯，Steve哪裡也去不了。

他失去了Bucky，他的童年玩伴、他一生的摯友、他的戰友、他的......他的Bucky。

沒有找回Bucky，甚至連親手埋葬他的機會都沒有，光是這樣的想法就令Steve心寒，使勁力氣他再一次搥向已經洩氣的沙包。

曾經有那麼一刻，他希望自己能追隨Bucky而去。

 

天氣很好，太陽斜斜掛在天空中，Steve抬起頭，他有多久沒有這樣悠閒自在了？一本書攤在他腿上， 倚靠著樹幹的Steve幾乎要陷入睡眠。

『Steve！』聲音打擾了他，Steve微微睜開眼睛。『你又一個人躲在這裡。』

『我並沒有躲。』嘴上這麼說，Steve卻像在賭氣般的轉過身去，不願面對來人。

『那為什麼不跟我們一起去打球？』他不死心的移動身子，硬是要站到Steve面前。『比賽才到一半你就不見了，我們都很擔心耶。』

沒有人會擔心的。Steve默默地想，那一群說好聽叫玩伴的朋友，沒有一個會因為他的離開而在意。而且事實上，他就是被他們逼走的。

緊閉著雙眼，他不想讓對方察覺自己是多麼沒用和軟弱。

『Steve，你怎麼了？』比他高了半顆頭的小男孩不死心地繼續湊過來，半條腿幾乎要壓在他身上。『S.t.e.v.e、S.t.e.v.e、S.t.e.v.e～』執拗的一遍遍叫著他的名字，最後，Steve終於克制不住笑了出來。

『Bucky你真的很煩耶！』抱怨般的想要推開他，沒想到他卻反而被Bucky拉住雙手。

『我很煩？Steve你居然說我很煩？』下一秒，他的手移到Steve腰上搔了起來。

『哈哈哈哈，嗚，Bucky，不...哈哈哈，不...』Steve笑到差點喘不過氣，他想要推開Bucky，無奈對方的力氣比他大的多。

『怎麼樣？Steve要投降嗎？』坐在他的大腿上，Bucky也跟著揚起笑，不過手上還是沒有鬆懈，他要聽見Steve向他求饒才行。

『我...我...』Steve從來不向別人投降，從小他就因為瘦弱的身材加上氣喘的體質遭受旁人的欺負，但是Steve一次也沒有因此放棄，就算他被人打趴在地上，他也還是咬著牙，一句求饒的話也不說。『我放棄！』可是除了Bucky，他永遠只能對他無條件舉起雙手。

『知道我的厲害了吧。』這才放開了Steve，Bucky俐落地由他身上下來移到一旁，減輕的重量令Steve可以再次喘息，但又像是少掉了什麼般。

『你真的很愛看書。』他拿起剛剛落到地上的一本歷史傳記。『寧願一個人看書也不肯跟我一起玩嗎？』他的語氣彷彿責備又如撒嬌，Steve很想回答，可是最後還是選擇轉移話題。

『王牌投手不在，大家都會很困擾吧？』他不著痕跡拿回了書，順便挪過腰，讓自己重新半靠樹上。

『沒有你在一點都不好玩。』小聲的嘟囔，換來Steve困惑的眼神。『你說什麼？』

『沒事。』他用手肘半撐著頭。『Steve，你說故事好了。』

『啊？』沒有預料到的要求使得Steve滿臉疑惑。『我要說什麼？』

『隨便呀，什麼都好。你剛剛看的內容也好。』Bucky用著一雙水亮的藍眼珠直視他，他們明明有著相同的眼睛顏色，可是他卻覺得Bucky的眼睛比自己漂亮多了。

『好吧，那.....』正準備要開口，Steve身旁的體溫和氣息莫名消失無蹤。『Bucky？』剛剛還在身邊的Bucky，一瞬間彷彿人間蒸發般，不留半點痕跡。

『Bucky？你去哪了？』Bucky又在戲弄他了嗎？有時候Bucky也會這樣，故意躲起來換Steve去找他。『Bucky？Bucky！』

空曠的原野上，只有他一個人的聲音迴盪在四周。『Bucky！Bucky！』

「Bucky！！」猛地由床上彈坐起來，回應Steve的是一片黑暗與寧靜，單人房中除了Steve沈重的呼吸聲以外，聽不見其他聲響。

或許是血清的關係，他能清楚感覺到皮膚下血管的振動，將棉被推到旁邊，他下了床往浴室走。

打開水龍頭掬起一波清水往臉上拍去，冰涼的液體讓他暫時緩過神來。他還記得夢裡的情景，準確地說，那不純粹是個夢，而是回憶。那是他和Bucky還是小學生時候的事情。

他還記得那之後的事情，在Steve開始朗讀之後沒有多久，Bucky就在他身邊睡著了。他緊貼著Steve熟睡，呼吸吐在Steve手肘上讓他覺得很癢，不過Steve卻始終沒有移動位置。

他就那樣，凝視著Bucky的睡顏，直到太陽下山。

當時的他還太小，不曉得這樣的情感叫依戀，直到現在他才知道，他對Bucky的感情已經存在太久、太久了。

Steve抬起頭，失焦的視線一直無法集中在自己臉上。

不過就算知道又有什麼用？一切都太遲了。


	4. Logan/Scott - 01

Logan在悠揚的音樂聲中甦醒，他的腦袋有些暈眩，就像是缺氧過久會有的反應。他動動肩，很欣慰的發現鋼條已經不在身上了。

有些站不太穩的下了床，從窗戶中透進的陽光曬得整個房間溫暖又光亮，Logan下意識吸了口氣，空氣中散發著熟悉的氣息。

他打開門，看著幾個小鬼頭在他眼前跑過，Beast和他打招呼、還有Bobby跟Rogue、經過一間教室的時候他看見Kitty與Peter。大廳中，Storm正如同往常般被學生們環繞。

就在他要前往Charles的辦公室時，他見到了那抹懷念的紅色身影站在門邊。

「Jean...」Logan甚至不確定自己有沒有出聲，他三步併做兩步衝上前，伸出手想要確認這一切到底是事實還是幻影。

「嘿，睡到現在才醒來，你不是還有課要上嗎？」他突然被另外一隻有力的手握住，視線順著望過去，Logan剎那間差點忘記該如何呼吸。

「Scott...」有多久他沒見到那副紅寶石眼鏡了？曾經它粉碎在自己手裡，也帶走了Scott，而如今，失而復得的心情讓Logan一時難以平靜。他改為握住Scott的肩膀，輕輕捏了一下，感受著結實的肌肉和衣服下的體溫。

Scott沒有說話，出乎意料的也沒有不悅或者撥開他的手，Scott只是停了幾秒，接著露出困惑的苦笑。「Logan，你又睡昏了嗎？」聽到Scott醇厚的嗓音唸出他的名字，Logan無法描述出內心那股暖意從何而來。

「你如果要蹺課我可不奉陪，教授不會放過你的。」拍拍他的手背，Scott自然的讓他的手從肩上滑落。「我先走了。」朝他和Jean點點頭，Scott從他視線中遠去。

「Logan，你還好嗎？」Jean輕輕開口，Logan這才發現自己正對著Scott的背影發起呆來。

「沒事...」他說不出"我很好"，因為他確實不是那麼好。

「你如果要去找教授現在不是好時間。」紅髮女子淺淺一笑，拋出了一句好似警告的話語之後轉身離開。

Logan的腦袋還在混沌中，他可管不了Jean剛剛說了什麼，他只想現在、馬上跟Chuck確認這一切都是真實的。

往前走了幾步，他就聽到教授的聲音。「Erik，我說過我不會去參選的。」就算他不是讀心者，他也能清楚聽出教授聲音裡的苦惱。

「我知道，你是這麼說過，可是我和Raven都不覺得你會信守承諾。」低沈的嗓音喚起Logan本能的焦慮和防衛心，他大力推開門，顧不上Charles常常交代他的禮儀之類的事。

「喂，別把Raven扯下水。」於是這就是Logan看到的畫面－－Erik Lehnsherr，別名萬磁王，一直是和他們作對的仇敵，在老年時常把Logan當成模型娃娃亂扔亂舉，年輕的時候更甚至殘忍的用鋼筋刺穿他的肉。

這樣一個麻煩人物，此刻正站在教授身邊，沒有穿著他平時那醜得要死的披風和緊身衣，也沒有戴著那愚蠢的頭罩，就只是簡單的高領羊毛衫，他一手搭在Charles輪椅背上，一手則捂在教授臉上。

「放開教授！」Logan的爪子喀噹一下彈了出來，整個人進入備戰狀態。

「Lo...」幾乎就在同一時間，Logan砰地又被甩到了牆上，那副模樣令Charles皺起眉頭。「Erik。」語氣中帶著責備。

「那可是蠢狼先想攻擊我的。」趕忙替自我辯白，然後像是要討好Charles一般，Erik收回能力讓Logan重重摔在地板上。「你今天沒吃藥嗎？」雙手環抱在胸前，萬磁王那一副不可一世的高傲模樣激得Logan想要再次衝上去。

-Logan，冷靜點。-Charles在內心裡向他喊話。「怎麼了？你不是還有歷史課要上嗎？」

如果不是因為萬磁王還站在這邊，他大概會因為這句話大笑出來。「我不認為我現在適合去上課，畢竟我的歷史還相當混亂。」他乾巴巴的回應，對萬磁王還是抱持著警戒。

Charles和萬磁王在他面前交換了一個意味深長的眼神，然後他們似乎還用心靈交流了一陣子。Logan無法置信地揉揉眼睛，他果然還在作夢對嗎？

最後，Charles露出了然的微笑。「歡迎回來。」

如果說要Logan形容現在的心情，那應該說是感動。他有一種長途跋涉之後終於回家的感覺，當然，如果萬磁王不站在這邊的話。

「他在這裡做什麼？」斜眼乜了萬磁王，他看著對方不悅地收緊下巴，可是在Charles輕拍他安撫以後消失了。

「不如你先說說你記得的最後一件事是什麼？」Charles比比眼前的椅子，示意Logan坐下。

「溺水。」瞪著萬磁王。「被這傢伙全身插滿鋼筋以後丟進湖裡。」

「那麼久的事情你還真愛記仇。」他的低聲呢喃當然逃不過Logan的耳朵，Logan火大的嘶了一聲，正想出手卻發現自己無法動彈。

-坐好，Logan，我們需要好好聊一聊。-這回不是萬磁王，而是Charles用能力壓制了他。不耐煩的嘖嘖嘴，最終Logan還是聽話的平靜下來。

「Erik，你是不是該...」話語沒有說完意思卻已經很明顯，萬磁王聳聳肩。「好吧，我去看看Scott需不要需我當他的助教。」一邊說，他低下頭，當著Logan的面在Charles的額頭上印下一吻。

Holy Shit！反覆的眨著眼，Logan陷入了難以言喻的震驚和恐慌，他發誓自己的腦袋絕對斷線超過十秒，使得他花了好半天才會意到萬磁王方才說了什麼。

「等等，你去找Scott做什麼！」莫名激起的保護慾使Logan攔住了就要往門外走的男人。

「嗯....」Erik毫無保留自己對金剛狼的厭惡，「閃開，笨狼。」他很客氣的沒有用滾開和蠢狗稱呼他，畢竟看在Charles的面子上。「等你和Charles談完我們在解決。」手一揮，Logan再一次被他粗魯的扔回椅子上。

「你！」

「Logan，看來我們認知的世界相差太多了。」這回，連X教授都忍不住無奈地嘆了氣。


	5. Logan/Scott - 02

他和Charles談了一個下午，雖然Logan從Charles的腦中大概理解了這個世界，不過他真正看到的時候還是難掩內心的震撼。

Kitty沒有把他送回原來的時間點，他想也許在最後Kitty發生了某些讓她無法維持能力的事，於是Logan到了2009年，36年後的世界。

這個世界確實不一樣了。Charles告訴他，從哨兵計畫結束之後，人類開始學習和變種人和平共存。一開始並不容易，但是隨著科技的進步和世界觀的變化，變種人漸漸爭取到了他們應有的權力。而且最重要的，當變種人的小孩走在路上時，不再會有恐懼的目光或者被人類排擠的事了。

他忍不住鬆了口氣，看來自己這次總算成功的完成一項任務了？

然後還有附加的紅利－－那是對Charles來講－－Erik Lehnsherr，作惡多端的萬磁王，人見人厭的大反派（至少對Logan而言是這樣），居然神奇地在哨兵計畫後幾年醒悟了。

他終於意識到與其和Charles作對，還不如回到Charles身邊跟他一起聯手為變種人同胞爭取更和平的世界－－這都是教授告訴他，誰知道這是真是假？－－於是他和Charles和解，還一同經營起這間學校。

學校......Logan走出Charles的辦公室以後，自然的往餐廳走去，現在是晚餐時間，那裡聚集了不少的學生和教師。

他看到幾張熟面孔，Marie和Bobby坐在一塊，嗯，這個畫面很平常，但是居然連John那小子也跟他們同一桌。John比自己印象中的還要成熟很多，蓄起鬍子的他不再像個不懂事的小毛頭了。

還有幾個他曾在萬磁王身邊看過的討厭傢伙，他們現在全跟學生一同用餐，景色融洽的令Logan起雞皮疙瘩。

他現在需要跟一個能瞭解他的人好好談談。Logan環顧四周，視線終於落到熟悉的人身上，他走了過去，毫不控制力道一巴掌往他背上拍過去。「Hey，兄弟，好久不見了。」

「Oh！」被他這麼一打，他的眼鏡差點掉了下來。「Logan，你在做什麼？」他側過頭望著他，眼裡寫滿了困惑。 

Logan雙手抱胸笑著，比起他印象裡的那人，歲月也在男人臉上寫下痕跡，不管是眼角的皺紋或者是削尖的下巴。「真高興看到你活下來了。」

「啊？」因為Logan這突然其來的話摸不著頭緒，他停了很久以後，猛地站起身子。「天呀，Logan，你回來了！」接著，就給了對方一個大大的擁抱。「我和Charles都在想你什麼時候會回來，結果比我們所預想的都要快。」

「是啊，我也很意外。」難得露出羞澀的表情，他的兩隻手突然不知道該放在哪裡，只能暗自慶幸現在的Beast是人類模樣，不然就算他一身鋼骨也會被對方給壓扁的。

Logan的目光尷尬地四處亂飄，這才發現坐在Hank旁邊有著金色波浪捲髮的女人，女人對他友好地一笑，Logan呆愣了幾秒鐘。「哇，Hank，這是你的女人？」他有點意外，印象中那個柔弱的瘦小子－－雖然發起飆來會變成毛茸茸的藍色野獸－－居然把到了個這麼正的妹？

「她...」Hank放開Logan站到一旁，正要開口解釋卻被打斷。

「Hi，金剛狼。」女人滿臉笑容的對他伸出手，Logan一時彷彿被迷惑了般，沒有意識過來女人是怎麼叫他的，只是呆呆的握住她的手。 剎那，金髮碧眼的女子變成了藍色皮膚的模樣。

Shit！她是Mystique，她怎麼混進來的？Logan沒忘記曾經吃過這女人多少虧，他馬上亮出爪子。

Hank快一步擋在他們中間。「Logan，冷靜點！」他今天聽這句話都快聽到煩了，為什麼他們一直要他冷靜？「Raven現在是我老婆。」

「啊？」這件事迅速榮登Logan本日的驚悚排行榜第二名，而第一名當然是－－別說了，他連回想都不願意。

「Momma！」看起來不到10歲的小男孩衝進Mystique的懷裡，他一樣有著藍皮膚，頭頂著類似Beast的亂毛，相似性讓他絕對不會懷疑孩子的雙親是誰。他昂起頭，似乎完全不在意Logan指關節上極具威脅的鋼刃。「Uncle Logan，你今天沒有來上課耶？」

他什麼時候也成為叔叔了？然後....原來上他課的都是這種毛沒長齊的小嬰兒嗎？

「我...」男孩純真的綠色大眼望著他，Logan發現周遭一片死寂，這才意識到自己身在餐廳而非戰場，他趕忙收回利爪。還沒有想好怎麼樣回應男孩，Hank已經先幫他解圍了。

「Uncle Logan今天不舒服。」他伸手摸摸男孩的腦袋。「Kurt，你的餐盤是不是還沒收拾好？」

「我忘記了。」他吐吐舌，離開母親的懷抱回到原本的座位。

Kurt？這小孩是Kurt？他沒有尖耳朵也沒有尾巴，除了一樣擁有藍色的外皮，Logan完全認不出他和記憶裡的Kurt有任何相似之處。

看來他不只拯救了未來，還順便改變了些歷史。

「Logan，我們要不要？」Hank比比門外，確實，這麼多人的地方並不適合他們的談話。

Logan點點頭，看著Hank低頭親吻Mystique－－她已經恢復成原本的金髮－－Logan正式體悟到，這真的不是他原本熟知的世界。

撇過頭，他正好看見Scott和Jean坐在不遠處－－不過看來有些事情依舊不會改變－－儘管隔著護目鏡，他也知道Scott皺著眉盯著他瞧，彷彿是不滿他在餐廳這種地方發出那麼大的聲響還亮出武器。

他很想像以前一樣調侃鐳射眼，但在他有機會說出什麼／做出什麼之前，就先被Hank拉走了。

「Logan今天又在發什麼瘋？」看著兩個男人並肩走出餐廳，Scott的視線才回到自己的晚餐上。

「我不知道，我還想問你呢。」Jean溫柔的笑著，可是那個笑容卻讓Scott不太舒服。「你和Logan不是好朋友嗎。」

「我怎麼知道，他又不是什麼事都跟我說。」他沒有否認Jean說他們是好朋友的這件事。Scott低著頭，手中的叉子轉了好幾圈，把盤子裡的麵都快攪爛了。

「你很在意。」又是一句肯定的口氣，Jean伸出手，阻止了Scott繼續殘害他的食物。

「我沒有。我為什麼要在意那頭蠢狼？」宛若要印證什麼一般，Scott大口把叉子往嘴裡送。

Jean露出不置可否的表情，她聳聳肩，放鬆的靠回自己椅背上。

「........」

「........」

「........」

「Jean，不准讀我的心。」


	6. Steve/Bucky - 02

他最後去了一趟Bucky摔落的那個山谷，儘管那麼多年過去，那裡還是跟當時一樣，同樣的白雪、同樣的寂靜。

他在樹林裡嘶吼，踏盡了每個角落，但是他周遭依舊只有一片死寂。

Steve無力跪倒在雪地上，從注入了血清之後，他頭一次覺得自己如此的無助。他擁有比一般人更健壯的體格，還有無可比擬的速度與力量，對於事物清晰的判斷和敏銳度，不過此刻，這一切的能力對他來講都是多餘。

不管他擁有多少令人稱羨的才能，他卻換不回最重要的那個人。

他把臉貼在冰冷的地面，似乎只要這樣，他就能夠離Bucky近一點。

 

Steve回到紐約，依舊在神盾局的監管下，可是至少他的自由活動範圍比以前大了不少。 

走在街頭，Steve忍不住感嘆半個世紀過去，科技進步了多少。

百貨公司櫥窗內閃爍著璀璨的燈飾，街頭有各式造型的藝術擺設，大型的電子看板林立在高聳的大樓之上，Steve有一刻懷念起低矮的房屋與純淨的空氣。

經過一個轉角，他看到一名年長的老人在自家圍牆外面，對著花園的鋼條水管敲敲打打，現在正值冬季，可能是熱漲冷縮的關係造成水管阻塞了也說不定。

Steve正想要上前幫忙，有個人快了他一步。

一個戴著帽子男人走到老人身邊，和他交談幾句以後，男人朝著鋼管伸出手，Steve看著水管突然震動起來，沒有多久，水就從開口處流了下來。

他知道那是什麼－－變種人。因為基因突變而造就了特殊的能力，和他注射的血清擁有差不多功效，只是變種人的能力因為是天生的，所以擁有更加非凡和特別的力量。

在Fury給他的近代歷史書上、還有電視中Steve知道他們。他曉得神盾局裡面也有部分的探員是變種人，可是直到現在，這是他第一次親眼目睹變種人使用他們的能力。

或許是因為他的訝異全寫在臉上，男人離開長者之後注意到他的目光，他有點困惑的蹙起眉。

驚覺自己的不禮貌，Steve趕忙轉移了視線。對他來講這很稀奇，但對周遭的人來說卻是稀鬆平常的事情。「抱歉，我不是...」他想要開口道歉，不過被另一個男人打斷。

「沒事的，朋友。」Steve這才注意到坐在輪椅上的男子，男子向他露出溫和友善的笑容，而戴著帽子的男人也回到那人身邊。

看看他們兩個人，Steve點點頭，他只希望自己不要給對方帶來任何不愉快。

所幸他們似乎沒有太在意，輪椅上的男子朝Steve揮揮手，然後由他後面的男人推動輪椅緩慢的離開。

Steve向前走了幾步，突然停下腳步回頭望向他們。Steve看到戴著帽子的男人低頭向對方說了什麼，坐著的男子輕輕笑著，揪著他領上的圍巾讓他靠近自己，在男人臉上湊上一吻。

My god－－Steve忍不住在內心呼喊，不止變種人，現在的社會對同性戀也包容許多了。想當年他只要和Bucky稍微站得近一些，就會招來旁人的嘲諷和噓聲，雖然說Bucky從來不在意這些事。

這也難怪了，畢竟Bucky可是個直到不行的男子漢。

兩個男人自然流露的舉動溫暖了Steve，他扯出苦澀的笑容，如果他能和Bucky一起活到那年紀，是不是也可以像他們一樣？

一樣...Steve甩甩腦袋，他究竟在想什麼。

沒有目的的走了一陣子，Steve最後在一家酒吧前面停了下來。這是一家很復古裝潢的酒吧，讓Steve忍不住陷進回憶中。

 

Steve一個人獨自坐在吧台邊，看著他的好友被一群女人環繞。相較之下，他的周遭彷彿立著"輻射勿近"的牌子，沒有半個人願意靠近他，除了倒楣的酒保。

『嘿，Steve，來跟我們一起呀。』Bucky向酒保點了兩杯雞尾酒，同時湊到Steve身旁，爽朗的笑著。

『不用了，你玩就好。』盯著眼前俊俏的男人，Steve一直在思考Bucky如此受歡迎的原因。是那張有如電影明星般帥氣的臉孔，還是他風趣的談吐，又或者是....

『Bucky～你怎麼讓人家等這麼久？』腳踩著高跟鞋，紅唇豔抹的女人走了過來，妖魅的靠在Bucky肩上。

真是不檢點。Steve暗自想，不過家教好的他並沒有說出口。

『Linda，妳來的剛好，這是我的好朋友，Steve。』他拉過女人，將她推到Steve面前。

『你朋友？』Steve沒有漏看女人在一瞬間閃過的驚訝。

『是啊，我們從小一起長大，比親兄弟還親。』探出頭，Bucky朝Steve傻笑，像是要Steve印證他的話一樣。

Steve沒有回應，他只是小啜一口手中的杯子，他大概猜得到女人在想什麼。Bucky這麼英俊高壯的男人，怎麼會有一個瘦弱嬌小的朋友？

『不要一個人喝酒，大家一起比較有意思。』今天的Bucky特別執拗，他搶走Steve的杯子，一把抓住他的肩。

『Bucky....』女人欲言又止，她回頭看看同伴，再看看Steve。

他也意識到了，那群打扮光鮮亮麗、大聲喧嘩聊天的人群，和自己根本是不同世界的人。

『不用了，Bucky，你去吧。』拉下Bucky的手，Steve退回了自己應該屬於的角落。這才是他該存在的位置，僅僅是待在Bucky身邊就足夠了。

『Steve－－』

『Bucky，你朋友不想來就不要勉強他嘛！』攬上了Bucky的手臂，那舉動令Steve看著有股說不上來的不舒服。『太纏人的男人會惹人厭的，你不是常常這麼說。』

『我...』嘆了口氣，『好吧，我們就在那裡，你什麼時候想過來都可以。』臨走前，Bucky不忘再拍拍他。

女人扭著腰，彷彿挽著獎盃一般把Bucky帶回了那群人中，目光渙散地盯著他們一會以後，Steve決定再為自己點一杯酒。

 


	7. Steve/Bucky - 03

這已經不知道是Steve第幾杯的悶酒了，他隱約能聽見Bucky的笑聲，這讓他幾乎想要離開。為什麼自己老愛來找罪受呢？

『大哥，你真是太厲害了，一定要讓我幫你買酒。』一群男人吵吵嚷嚷的踏進酒吧，領頭的是個粗壯的光頭佬，看起來就不是什麼善類。

『嘿，給我啤酒。』另一個長得獐頭鼠目的年輕男子跑向吧台，很沒禮貌的用力敲在吧台上向酒保要酒。

真是沒有修養的一群人。Steve悄悄飄了他們一眼，打算不理他們繼續喝酒。

『喂，閃開，你坐到我們老大的位置了。』幾個小弟圍到Steve身旁，每個都散發出兇狠的氣息。

Steve可不是被嚇大的，畢竟從以前開始，他就常常遇上愛找他碴的無聊傢伙，對於這些事情他早就見怪不怪了。

換做是以往，Steve會選擇默默離去，畢竟多一事不如少一事，適當的忍讓是為了更好的未來－－遺憾這不是今晚Steve的想法。

可能是因為太多的酒精和壓抑的情緒，Steve今晚不打算乖乖聽話。小小的Steve什麼沒有，就是那"該死的"膽子特別大（這是按照Bucky的原話）。

『你們可以去坐那邊。』明明就還有很多空位，Steve不打算接受這無理的要求。

『啊？』光頭男聽見他的話，粗長的兩條腿在地板上踩出沈重的聲響。『你小子很厲害嘛。』單手揪住Steve的衣領，對比之下他的胳膊都比Steve腦袋還大了。

他粗魯的把Steve拉近自己眼前，接著爆出大笑。『唉唷，我看錯了，明明就是個沒長毛的小女孩呀。』他的嘲諷惹來旁邊的小弟們跟著哈哈笑著，『滾開，小公主，這裡不是你該來的地方。』壓低聲音，光頭佬語氣中威脅的意味已經相當明顯。

『你在做什麼！放開他！』熟悉的聲音響起，Bucky幾個箭步衝他們中間，擋住了男人。

『喔喔，王子來英雄救美了。』光頭佬放開手，用力將Steve摔回椅子上。

『什...』他想要給對方一拳，卻被Steve拉住。在看到Bucky的出現之後，Steve清醒得多，他意識到周遭摩拳擦掌的人群，臉上淨是不懷好意的表情，如果只有他一個人就算了，可是他並不想把Bucky扯進這灘渾水。

『算了，Bucky......』

『年輕人，別在我的地盤上打架。』酒吧主人正好在這時候出現，恐怕是酒保去找他求救。『你們知道，這裡是喝酒的地方，如果你們想吵架，那應該用這裡的方式解決。』

 

『Steve～～你好像變高了～～』Bucky靠在他肩膀上，明明是個身高將近180的男人，硬是將整個人靠在矮他一個頭的Steve上，腰都扭曲成奇怪的形狀了，不過Bucky本人卻毫不在乎。『你什麼時候變得跟我一樣高了？』

『才不是我長高了呢，醉鬼。』拖著他，Steve每走一步都顯得困難許多。

『醉？我才沒醉呢。』他突然停在原處，害得Steve不穩地差點跌倒。『你有看到嗎？我把那胖子喝到桌子底下了。』

『有啦，你最厲害了。我們快走吧。』伸手把他拉回自己身邊，畢竟他再多退幾步就要摔到水溝裡去。

『他碰的那一聲真的有夠經典，桌子都要被砸出一個洞了。』Bucky癡癡笑著，模仿著光頭剛剛的模樣，倒在Steve肩頭上轉呀轉的。

『Bucky，不要亂動！』一手撐著他的腰，無奈醉醺醺的Bucky根本不會同情Steve的處境。

酒店老闆最後提議讓他們拼酒解決，這真是個很棒的主意，不只避開了一場糾紛，還順便大賺了一筆酒錢。

Steve本來要自己跟對方解決的，因為他們一開始挑釁的本來就是自己，不過Bucky卻把他推開，就跟過去常常做的那樣代替Steve上了火線。

『Steve，你明明不愛喝酒，可是為什麼每次我找你你都會去？』他一個步伐踉蹌，幸好Steve早點扶住了他。

『也許我就愛去找罪受。』小聲低喃，Steve也不曉得這種自虐的原因是什麼。

『啊？什麼？』

『你怎麼沒跟那個叫Linda的女人一起走？』故意轉移了話題，但這也是Steve真心想知道的。

結束酒賽的Bucky倒在沙發上，被好幾個女人包圍著，活脫脫勝利者才有的待遇。Steve原本想他應該會跟其中一個女人回去過夜，基於禮貌他本來只是想跟Bucky打聲招呼就走，沒想到他剛到Bucky身邊就被抓住不放。Bucky一直嚷著他想回家睡覺了，要Steve帶他回家。

於是Steve只能在眾女性嫉妒的目光之下，拖著這個醉鬼朝著他們家裡的方向前進。

『你希望我跟她們走嗎？』Bucky把問題拋回去給他，Steve猜不透Bucky只是隨口問問，或者別有含意。

『我無所謂呀。』要不是Bucky還賴在他肩上，他真想做一個聳肩的動作。『反正你只不過是臉長的帥一點罷了，那些女人在知道－－』

『很帥，Steve你終於承認我很帥了。』他的笑容扯的更開了，嘴吧彷彿都要裂到耳際。Steve很慎重的思考他是不是該直接把Bucky推進一旁的壕溝裡。

Bucky顯然沒有意識到Steve陰鬱的想法，他捏捏Steve的另一邊肩膀，『我很帥吧？』臉龐近距離湊在Steve眼前，Steve可以清楚感受到Bucky沈重的吐息，打在他裸露的皮膚上。

明明Bucky的髮絲散亂的垂在額頭上，臉色也因為染上酒氣而變得豔紅，加上他一直帶著那種智能不足般的笑容，儘管如此，Steve確實還是覺得Bucky很帥。

Bucky一直是他心中的英雄，但是Steve不會告訴他，也不會告訴任何人。

『你閉嘴吧。』

在那之後沒有多久，大戰就爆發了，他和Bucky相繼入伍，然後....

「抱歉！」操著英國口音的男人撞到了他，也連帶撞醒他的白日夢。

「沒關係。」Steve抬起頭，發現撞到他的棕色短髮男人扛著身材壯碩的金髮大個子， 那人看起來也似乎是喝醉了。

男人對他揮手致歉，接著吃力地半拖半扛拉著喝醉的友人離開。儘管男人的身高很高，但是在他朋友身下看起來卻相當渺小。

Steve忍不住輕輕微笑，那時候他和Bucky也像這樣嗎？

Bucky....他的胸口微微一痛，也許他也需要一杯酒了。


	8. Logan/Scott - 03

Logan再次從Hank口中確認了現在的世界。

他們還是擁有X-men，只是對抗的不再是Magneto，而是少部分反對變種人生存的偏激人類（這就跟每個國家總會有反政府的暴民存在一樣）。他們還會接受政府請託，隱密的解決某些外星來的危險物種（畢竟現在的世界都有普通人類會穿著鐵皮飛來飛去了，外星人有什麼好驚訝的）。

「所以，你和Mystique？」單手托著下顎，Logan興味盎然的笑著。

雖然現在的Hank已經不是小少年了，被這樣調侃卻還是紅了耳朵。「不在任務上的時候，她喜歡人家叫她Raven。」

「Raven....」細細咀嚼著這名字，Logan閉上眼睛。他們曾經做為敵人好幾十年，而如今，彷彿只因為他一覺睡醒，他們過去的仇恨就這樣灰飛湮滅。

「Logan？」

「抱歉，我只是需要一點時間。」不光只是接受Mystique現在是Hank妻子的這件事，這後面還代表著更多複雜的意義。

「我知道，畢竟這和你所處的世界差太多了。」Hank還記得當曾經與Logan聊過"那一個"未來－－Logan生活過的未來－－他曉得教授和萬磁王的對立，應該團結的變種人為了理念不同而互相爭鬥，正因為是這樣Hank更加珍惜現在的時光，特別是有了Raven跟Kurt。

「嘿，Hank你現在.....」

「我們的小狼人適應的還好嗎？」門被推開，金髮女人走了進來，Logan皺起眉，他果然還是不習慣。

「Raven。」Hank臉上是他沒有見過的幸福模樣，他看著Mystique－－抱歉，是Raven－－習慣的偎進Hank懷中，從他們的動作中不難看出兩人的感情。他很為Hank感到開心，可是又有一種莫名的煩躁。「Kurt呢？」

「Marie和Kitty帶他們去客廳玩了。」

「所以，你們倆個。」他的手指在兩人間晃晃，出聲打斷兩人間不停湧出的甜蜜空氣。「還有....Chuck跟Magneto是怎麼回事？」光是想到他們站在一起的畫面，Logan就忍不住冒出雞皮疙瘩。

「那是一個很慘烈的故事，你確定要知道？」揚起唇角，她嘴上這麼說，不過表情卻是相當興奮。

「我什麼都沒說，Erik警告過我什麼都不准說。」Hank可不像Raven頂著教授妹妹這個頭銜的特權，他可是被Erik嚴重下過封口令的。

「喔，我洗耳恭聽。」好不容易能抓到那討厭男人的小辮子，Logan甚至有禮貌的為Raven拉了張椅子。

「已經是好久以前了，Erik他....」

 

「哈啾！」

「Erik？太冷了嗎？」他昂起頭，看著正在推著自己輪椅的男人。 

「沒有，大概有人在說我壞話吧。」Erik擦擦鼻子，他們走到了一座小公園以後停下腳步。「你想休息一下嗎？」

「好啊。」 Charles自在的讓Erik抱起他，兩人一同在公園的長椅上坐下。

「你今天怎麼難得想要出來吃飯？不是一直放不下那群孩子？」他靠在Charles身旁，一隻手由後攬過他的腰，手指輕輕按壓著Charles的腰際。如果不是因為Charles對於他們公開場合的親密有所限制，Erik可是一點也不在乎讓他坐在自己腿上。

「你不是應該知道嗎？」把問題拋回去給Erik，Charles側過頭，倚在Erik肩膀上。

「我怎麼會知道，我可不是有讀心能力的那個。」Erik的話成功換來Charles的嘟嘴和白眼。「你太為那頭笨狼著想了。」身為他多年的愛人，Erik其實很清楚對方的想法，他擔心才剛回來的Logan恐怕無法接受他們的關係，所以才會故意拉著Erik外出吃飯，避免餐廳中上演一場腥風血雨之戰。

「你不知道Logan生活在多恐怖的世界。」話語輕輕吐在Erik臂膀。閉上眼睛，Charles至今還能清楚感覺到Logan曾有過的痛苦和絕望。「他失去了太多。」

「那不是我們，Charles。」收緊手，他要Charles正視自己。「那、不、是、我。」一字一字，Erik堅定的彷彿害怕Charles不信任他。

「我知道。」清透的天藍色眸子望著他。「雖然繞了點路，不過你還是回來了。」回來我身邊。剩下的半句話，Charles相信自己不說，Erik也能懂。

「是啊，別忘了我付出多麼沈痛的代價。」

「那樣就算沈痛？」扯出微笑，Charles用手指戳戳他的臉頰。「早知道我應該再多揍你兩拳的。」

「你捨不得的。」拉過他的手指湊到嘴邊輕吻，Erik滿意地看著Charles的臉上泛起微紅。

 

 「哇，所以Chuck真的給了他兩巴掌？」抱著胸，Logan非常可以想像那個畫面。

「沒錯。」用力點頭，Raven相當開心可以向人訴說Erik的糗事。

「搧完左邊再右邊，我和Sean都看到了。」Hank講完之後意識到不對，馬上做了個他什麼都沒說的封口動作。

「那傢伙的右拳可是很有力呢。」他們去監獄救出Magneto的事情Logan印象清晰，Charles一邊義正辭嚴的嚷著他可是和平主義者，接著轉身就給了Erik一拳。然後現在－－嘖嘖，他還真是個"和平"主義者。

「而且在Erik討好的把頭盔遞給Charles之後，Charles還拿頭盔丟他。」Erik那副蠢樣儘管十多年過去，Raven想到還是會笑，她也不會忘記每年至少"好心的"提醒Erik一次。

「可是後來他們...」Logan難以講出『交往』、『在一起』之類的名詞。

「他們本來就有著曖昧，別說你不知道。」附和著Raven的話，Hank跟著拼命點頭。

「好吧。」嘆了口氣，Logan對這個未來已經不抱有任何妄想。「你們倆，Chuck跟他，Rogue和Bobby，Kitty也和Peter，Scott和Jean，這個地方還有誰是單身的嗎？」

「有啊，那就是你。」毫不客氣的吐槽他，但這就是Raven。

「事實上，Scott....」Hank話還沒說完，就被一陣敲門聲打斷。

「抱歉，打擾你們的小組密談了。」說人人到，X-men的小隊長探頭進來。「我只是想要提醒他，今晚是Fight night。」Scott的眼睛直直盯著自己，Logan忍不住悄悄問了Hank。「什麼是Fight night？」

「你和Scott固定每個月會進行一次搏鬥訓練。」

「我知道你今天睡到昏頭了。」抱著胸，Scott臉上露出狡黠的微笑。「或許強壯的金剛狼今天打算不戰而降呢？」

「笑話，怎麼可能。」他或許還記不得和Scott如何相處，可是他不會放任這小子如此囂張。

「那就走吧。」

一直到他們離開之後，Hank才困惑的開口。「為什麼你沒跟他說Scott和Jean只是普通的青梅竹馬？」

Raven張大眼睛，有些無法置信的看著Hank。「Hank，Honey你真的很聰明，但永遠不是在感情的部分。」


	9. Chris/Tom - 03

「今天應該不能拍攝了吧？」Chris靠著窗戶，戶外的天氣讓他不由自主地眉頭深鎖。

他們到了加拿大進行為期一週的取景錄影，想不到才第二天，突如其來的一場暴風雪，讓一群人只能困在林野的小旅館裡。

「恐怕是不行了。」Tom和他一樣擔憂，可是遇上天氣這種事情誰也沒辦法。

「好吧，往好處想，至少我們不用擔心生火什麼的。」後退幾步，Chris坐回自己的單人床上。「我親戚在紐西蘭有間小木屋，有一次冬天的時候我們全家到那裡度假，結果非常不巧也是遇上這樣的天氣。」

「明明前一天的天氣還很清爽，第二天卻突然颳起大風雪，把我們全家人都嚇壞了。」Tom在他對面，相當感興趣且專注的聆聽著。「因為完全沒有預料到會變天，我們沒有事先準備木柴，結果我爸只能帶著我和Luke冒著小雪出去外面撿柴。」

「Liam呢？」他知道Chris有一個大他兩歲的哥哥－Luke，還有小Chris滿多的一個弟弟－Liam。

「他那時候還是小學生，我媽說太危險了，不准他去。」手在腰間比了比，Chris示意那時候的Liam才只有那麼點高。

「你知道，回來以後我和Luke又餓又累，再加上撿柴的時候我和Luke就有點不開心。」想到後來發生的事，Chris忍不住微笑。「後來因為某件小事，我們吵了起來。」

「什麼？」

「我忘記了。」尷尬的一笑。「也許是為了零食還是遙控器之類的事情。」他用手指梳理一下自己的髮絲。「總之我們從普通的吵架演變成打架，然後，我們勾到了地上的電線。啪，室內瞬間陷入一片黑暗。」

「喔喔，你爸一定氣死了吧。」Chris給他看過他們全家人的照片，Chris的父親雖然看起來很和藹不過在Chris口中一直是個嚴父的角色。

「我確定如果不是因為旁邊的小河已經結冰了，他絕對會把我和Luke丟進去。後來....」

「Hey，Chris、Tom，吃飯囉。」工作人員的聲音從門外傳來，Chris停了一下似乎在考慮要不要繼續講，最後他聳聳肩朝Tom走去。「我們先去吃飯吧，晚點我再跟你說完。」朝著陷在沙發上的Tom伸出手，他一把將Tom拉了起來。

「謝了。」站穩腳步的一瞬間，Tom突然意識到，自己什麼變得如此需要人照顧了？他好像已經數不清是第幾次這樣被Chris拉起，而且除了這樣的小事以外，Chris還會幫他搬行李，有時候替他拿外套。或者像昨晚，在他洗好澡走出浴室之後，Chris馬上遞給他一杯熱牛奶。

「Tom？你在發呆？」走了幾步之後發現Tom沒有跟上來，Chris困惑的望著還站在原地的Tom。

「沒有，我只是在想....」向來能言善道的Tom突然啞了口。「算了，沒什麼，我們走吧。」

 

俗話說，屋漏偏逢連夜雨，這句俗語他們這次真的深切體驗到了。

「Oh，shit...」Tom悄悄咒罵本以為沒人發現，不過還是被Chris聽見了。

「怎麼了？」走在他幾個階梯之前的Chris停下步伐轉過身，Tom其實也不確定Chris有沒有轉身，畢竟一片黑暗之下他很難看得清楚，只能依照Chris朦朧的身影作判斷。

「沒什麼，只是踢到台階了。」不希望Chris擔心，為了要證明他真的沒事，Tom邁開步伐又往上踏了一階。卻沒有注意到階梯上有個凸起物，Tom一時站不穩。「哇！」

「小心！」黑暗中，他被有力的大手抓住背。在地心引力的作用之下，Tom前後晃了晃直接撞到了前方的Chris。

「抱歉。」他的腦袋牢牢地砸在Chris腰骨上，Tom確定那絕對很痛。

「沒關係，這是我應得的，誰叫我要在風雪交加的時候講起停電的故事呢。」Tom看不見Chris的表情，不過他相信現在的Chris一定在苦笑。

是的，就在晚餐吃到一半，他們遇上了停電。所有人在餐廳裡待了一個小時以後，旅館老闆確定是風雪打壞了變電箱，在這樣的壞天氣的夜晚也不可能找得人來修理，一群人只好靠著幾根蠟燭更多是要摸黑撐過這麼晚。

「我只能期望你的結局至少是個Happy end囉。」

「回房間我再告訴你，扶好我。」儘管在黑暗中，Chris仍然準確無誤的抓緊Tom的手臂，另一手則摸著牆，小心翼翼的往樓上走。

是的，就像現在，Chris時常會流露出對他不經意的保護和照顧。

照顧別人一直是Tom的第二天性，或許因為老成的個性，所以他在群體生活中總是習慣對朋友付出，竭盡所能地幫助周遭的人。現在換成自己是被保護的那個，感覺其實挺新鮮有趣的。

而且最重要的，他並不討厭這樣。

默默回握住Chris的手，Tom不太敢去想像攝影結束後他必須和Chris分道揚鑣的那一天。

 

「好了，生起來了。」滿意的看著自己勞動過後的成果，Chris倚著沙發直接坐在地板上。「還好嗎？」他關心地詢問一旁的Tom。

沒有電代表沒有暖氣，幸好他們的房間還有一座小壁爐，雖然古老傳統但也還堪用。

「沒事，等一下應該就會暖了。」就算包著兩條棉被，Tom還是覺得寒冷，如此沒用的自己實在不想讓Chris知道。而且明明Chris才是那個在溫暖國家長大的小孩，為什麼他耐寒的功力比Tom好上這麼多？「你果然很會生火，真不愧是從小訓練出來。」

「呵呵，」摸摸鼻子，和裹得緊緊的Tom不同，Chris只穿著簡單的長袖睡衣。「有機會我們應該一起去，夏天那邊是個避暑聖地，不只游泳，還可以打獵釣魚。」

「喔，不，釣魚我就免了。」舉手做出投降的動作，Tom嘴上說得輕鬆，心裡卻不禁在想，真的會有那一天嗎？

演員間的合作來來去去，他們何其有幸遇上興趣相投的對象，只是那也不過就在短短的工作期罷了，等拍攝結束，他們各自有了新的工作，感情也不可能像現在這樣好。Tom不願意抱有太大的期待。

「所以呢？結果怎麼樣了？」把沈重的想法放在一邊，Tom轉移思緒開口問。

「結果呀.....」火光映照之下，Chris的模樣看起來特別年輕。「和今天差不多。我們撿了一堆柴，卻沒有電，最後只好生起火，全家人也是圍坐在壁爐前，一起唱歌、一起玩牌，後來相互靠著睡著了。」和家人相處的點滴一直是他最寶貴的回憶，也是讓他有辦法繼續在異鄉打拼的動力。

「還真....哈啾！」最後他還是不敵寒意，打了個大大的噴嚏。

「Tom，你還很冷嗎？」Chris挪進他身邊，完全沒有多想就覆上他的臉頰。「你的臉很冰。」接著又摸摸他的手。「手指也是。」然後在Tom還沒來得及說什麼之前，溫柔的摩擦起Tom的手指。

Chris低垂的視線落在他的手上，從Tom的角度正好可以看見Chris修長的睫毛近在眼前，Tom輕輕吸了口氣。「抱歉。」

「幹嘛道歉呢。」抬起頭，Chris揚起爽朗的笑容。「我媽說我從小就像個暖爐，Luke和Liam都很怕冷，只有我冬天還穿著一條短褲在車道上跑來跑去。」

「呵。」光是想像那個畫面就讓Tom笑了出來。

「如果你不介意的話....」Chris似乎有些猶豫，停頓了好半天才繼續往下說。「我很樂意借你當懷爐。」

沈默瞬間籠罩在兩人之間，Chris雖然不會冷，但卻感覺室內的氣溫彷彿在一秒內下降了10度。

他到底在說什麼？Tom是個大男人，他怎麼會講出這麼奇怪的話？這樣會害Tom怎麼想？Chris多希望可以咬掉自己的舌頭。

「我開－－」

「好啊，那我就恭敬不如從命了。」Chris傻傻地看著Tom，拉開了包在身上的棉被後直接窩進他懷裡，還在他的大腿上左右移動橋了一個好姿勢。

好吧，一開始是有點尷尬，畢竟兩個成年男人近乎摟抱的靠在一起，從後面望去Chris只能凝視著Tom的後腦勺，他猜不透Tom現在的表情，是和他一樣嗎？......還是？

「你媽媽說的很對，你真的是個人體暖爐。」Tom的背就貼在他胸前，那令Chris不由自主的放輕呼吸的動作。他看著Tom光裸的脖子從衣領開口處露出，Chris反射性地嚥了口口水。他握緊拳頭，自己好像有些不太對勁。

「我媽也說過我的身體是兄弟裡最好的，最少生病也最健康。」他又講起幾個了小時後的故事，像是他和Luke秋天時一塊去游泳，還有某次Liam和他一起冒雨跑回家。

 Tom是個很好的聽眾，除了不時的應和，還會參與話題，也談起他過去和姊妹的相處。窗外的天空依舊灰茫茫，只有壁爐中逐漸燃燒殆盡的柴火顯示出時間的流逝。

「結果....」Chris發現Tom突然沒有了聲音。「Tom？」低低喚著他的名字沒有得到回應，Chris湊過頭，這才察覺Tom已經睡著了。

仰起腦袋重重砸在沙發椅墊上，Chris緊繃許久的神經似乎在此刻終於得到解放，他伸展了一下僵硬在兩旁的手，然後悄悄地、悄悄地撫上Tom的後頸。

拇指輕輕摩擦著那片肌膚，Chris無法理解自己這麼做的原因，他只是很想碰觸Tom，很想、很想。

最終他移開手，在不驚擾Tom的情況下拉過一旁的棉被蓋在兩人身上，伴隨著Tom平穩的呼吸一塊進入夢鄉。


	10. Chris/Tom - 04

從拍攝至今已經過了三個月，兩人演出的部分也陸續在螢幕上播出，受到觀眾不錯的迴響。

Tom無法形容自己有多愛這份工作，他有一群熱情工作的劇組人員，相處融洽的同事演員，然後最重要的，他有個一見如故、於公是個好共演、於私是個好朋友的Chris。

Tom也不知道要怎麼形容他和Chris之間。並不是說他不擅長交朋友這件事，從學生時代起，他的交友緣一直很好，不過Chris和過去那群朋友都不一樣。

這是Tom頭一次，讓一個『朋友』走進他內心那麼深。

在Tom發覺以前，他已經和Chris交換了一切，不管是他們的過去、現在或是未來。

從來沒有一個人和Tom談過那麼多，也從來沒有一個人像Chris那樣懂他。

和外表不同，Chris不是頭腦單純的粗獷漢子，他的心思甚至比Tom還要細膩的多。在Chris身邊，Tom不用多說什麼，彷彿只要一個眼神，他們就能瞭解彼此的下一個動作、想法。

他從來沒有遇過這樣的人，Chris才和他相處了三個月，他們卻宛若認識了一輩子。

Tom忍不住想起月初在加拿大旅館，他靠在Chris肩上入眠的那件事，那也是Tom未曾有過的體驗，除了從小相處到大的家人，Tom幾乎沒有辦法跟一個人這樣相互依偎著熟睡。

不管是他過去交過的幾任女朋友、男朋友，Tom總是很難安穩的跟某人同床共眠。淺眠的他總是會在半夜甦醒，偷偷溜下床以後獨自到沙發上去睡，然後趁著對方還沒醒來之前回到床上。

而且那應該要是很不舒服的姿勢才對，畢竟他枕在Chris的肌骨分明的肩膀，兩個人還是以坐著的狀態睡著，但是Tom卻睡上了很好的一覺。

還記得當天早晨，他不曉得什麼時候換了姿勢，整個人側臥在Chris的懷裡。他的腰被Chris有力的手臂環繞住，他的頭則埋在Chris的頸窩，清楚嗅出Chris獨有的男性氣味。

迷迷糊糊的睜開眼，Chris也在沒多久之後清醒，兩人相互望著對方都想要開口，可是又不知道要說些什麼，最後，Chris伸手揉了揉他的頭髮，放開他伸了個懶腰，向他打了招呼以後走進浴室。

有一刻，他忽然眷戀起Chris溫暖的懷抱。

「Hey，Tom，你在這裡。」一隻大手拍上他的肩膀，打斷了Tom的冥想。「你晚上也會去吧？」

他的手還壓在自己肩上，Tom反覆眨眨眼，許久才想起來Chris剛剛問了什麼。「Oliver的歡送會嗎？會呀。」戲劇就是這樣，有新人來同樣也有舊人離去，Oliver算是個老前輩，雖然年紀不比他們大多少，但在戲裡工作超過了5年，而漫長的時光，終究也有劃上休止符的一天。

「那就－－」

「Chris！」清脆的女聲響起，Chris和Tom同時抬起頭。朝他們走來的是劇組一位年輕演員，在劇裡扮演Chris的女朋友。「你不是說今天中午要和我一起....」她貼近Chris臉頰，壓低音量不曉得說了些什麼。

郎才女貌的兩個人，Tom看著他們這麼想。為什麼像Chris這麼優秀的男人現在居然還是單身呢？

「對，我差點....」Chris本來要說些什麼，但是卻又自動閉上嘴吧，兩個人很有默契的瞄了Tom一眼。「Tom，抱歉，我和Isabe之前約好了。」臨走前他不忘再捏捏Tom的肩。「那我們晚上見囉。」

目送著他們共同離去的背影，Tom無法解釋胃裡的一陣翻騰是怎麼回事。他撫上剛剛被Chris摸過的肩頭，怔怔地站在原處。

 

「Olli，你走了以後我會很捨不得的。」

「拜託，Oliver接下來可是要去拍電影耶，哪還會在乎我們。」

「Man，你別把我說的這樣無情，我還是會回來看你們。應該啦。」Oliver的話引來眾人笑聲，不過這一群人中，有個人的目光一直集中在別的地方。

「Tom，你也說些什麼呀。」他被某個關係還不錯的工作人員用手肘撞了下，原本只想靜靜待著的他，只好順勢舉起酒瓶。

「Oliver，祝福你接下來更好的發展。」

「謝啦，Tom，接下來就要交給你們了。」男人回敬了他，只是Tom的心思其實在另外一側。

他很難不去注意撞球桌旁的那兩人，Chris半靠在矮桌邊，一手搭在球杆上，另一手拿著手機。Isabe緊貼在他身旁，一同注視著手機螢幕，兩人交頭接耳地私語著，不時還展露微笑。

Tom無意識的抿緊唇，Chris和Isabe，什麼時候那麼要好了？確實，因為劇情需要他們也會時常交流，偶爾他也會從Chris的口中聽到Isabe的事情，Tom一直以為他和Isabe的關係僅僅是普通朋友， 可是現在看起來似乎不是那麼簡單？

「Tom？」另一個演員發現他的失神，順著他的視線望過去。「你也注意到了嗎？Chris和Isabe最近走的很近耶。」

「喔，大家私下都在傳他們是不是交往，還開了賭盤呢。」聽到他們的對話，劇中飾演他們好友的男人也湊過來。「怎麼樣？你們倆要不要也參一咖？」

「Tom不能參與啦，Tom和Chris是好朋友，他肯定知道他們的關係，下注不就穩贏了。」

「說的也是。那，Tom怎麼樣，你知道嗎？他們倆是不是....」

「抱歉，我去一下洗手間。」放下酒瓶，Tom幾乎是要奪門而出，他不曉得自己怎麼了，可是他們的話語，一句句彷彿利刃般劃在Tom心頭。

那種感覺就好像.....應該屬於他的Chris被某人給搶走了。 

 

洗把臉，Tom強迫自己打起精神走回店內，回到人群中，他的目光仍然主動的尋找起Chris。

在他離開的短暫時間內，Chris身後已經又多了好幾瓶喝光的啤酒，儘管在酒吧昏暗的光線下，Tom還是發現Chris的臉頰因為染上酒氣而泛紅。

他皺起眉，有點擔心Chris的狀況，於是邁開腳步走向在撞球桌旁的一群同事們。「Chris？」

「Tom～」語氣中帶著黏膩，和Chris共飲過多次的他曉得，這是Chris喝醉的前兆。「你去哪了？」他的手自然地搭上他肩膀，把Tom拉近自己身旁。

「你今天輸得真慘。」Chris很少會讓自己喝醉，在靠近Chris以後他才發現不只是桌子上，他的腳邊也擺著許多的空瓶子。

那是他們劇組的一個傳統，每次遊戲的時候選定一顆球，先打進網袋的人就贏了，而輸的人就要乾掉一整瓶啤酒。

和他這個完全是門外漢的人不同，Chris對這項運動還算得心應手，雖然不是每次都會贏，但也從來沒有輸得如此狼狽。

「因為今天我們有Daniel呀。」Daniel是劇組最近加入的新人，一樣是個活潑開朗的好少年。

「我沒有，還可以再一局唷。」明明站都不太穩了，Chris難得展現不服輸的一面。「怎麼樣？這次要不要跟我加碼到三瓶？」

「好啊，如果你想我就奉陪。」

「Chris，你確定嗎？」雖然說能夠看到Chris喝醉的模樣也滿好玩的，不過身為他好友的Tom還是不免出聲勸阻。

「Tom，你站這邊。」他把Tom拉到自己原本靠著的矮桌。「我會為了你而贏的。」低沈的嗓音對他許下承諾，雙手被Chris緊握著，Chris的額頭幾乎要抵在他的頭髮上。

「你們在說什麼？Chris？還要玩嗎？」

「當然要。」Chris離開他的那一秒，Tom才終於再度找回自己的呼吸，要不是他現在已經是靠著的了，Tom相信他絕對會跌坐在桌子上。

低頭凝視著他微微顫抖的雙手，Tom真的想知道自己是怎麼了？

 

「Tom，我還要～～～」他被Chris牢牢固定在懷裡，腦袋不停的在Tom頸窩轉呀轉，絲毫不在意這是在大庭廣眾之下。

「哇哇，這小子喝醉原來會變無賴呀。Tom，你還真是辛苦。」工作人員的話讓Tom只能苦笑，他確實沒有猜到，喝醉的Chris會像個小孩一樣賴在他身邊撒嬌。

已經有點半醉的Chris當然贏不過精神奕奕的Daniel，幾球下來他就被灌的慘兮兮，然後就是現在這樣，一邊在Tom身上磨蹭，一邊對Tom露出傻笑。

「我們回去吧。」大家似乎都很自然的把照顧Chris的責任交給他，沒辦法，誰叫他是這傢伙的弟弟呢。

「Tom，還要喝啦，你都沒有喝。」他嘟著嘴，耍賴的呆樣令Tom唇角揚起笑，等一下他一定要把Chris這副模樣錄下來做紀念。

「我喝夠了，你也夠了。」他考慮就算現在他揪著Chris的耳朵他大概第二天也不會記得吧？Tom在心裡默默做了筆記，也許下次可以....

「Chris喝醉囉？」Isabe靠了過來。「本來還有正經事要跟他談的。」

「要我跟他說嗎？等他清醒以後？」Tom有禮貌的詢問，不想讓內心中某些詭異的負面情緒影響了對Isabe的態度。

「沒關係，我明天下午在去拖車找他吧。」輕描淡寫的帶過，Isabe戳戳Chris的腰。「嘿，你可別給Tom添太多麻煩。」

「喔～痛！」閃躲著更加靠進Tom的懷裡，Chris彷彿沒有意識到Isabe的存在。「Tom，想睡覺～」大手不安份的在Tom後背四處移動，如果不是因為Chris一直喊著他的名字，Tom真的懷疑自己是不是被他當作某個女人了？

「現在就帶你回去，你不要在這邊睡著了。」半清醒的Chris至少還有部分行動能力，萬一真的睡著了，Tom可是扛也沒辦法把他扛回去。「抱歉，Isabe，我先帶他回去了。」

「好，可惜我的手機沒在身上，不然我真想把他的樣子拍下來。」她朝Tom點點頭。「辛苦你囉。」

「不。」Isabe其實是個好女人，要是Chris和她在一起，也沒什麼不好....是吧？「誰叫他就是老要我擔心的蠢哥哥呢。」他和Isabe互看之後綻出微笑，簡單和對方道了別，Tom半拖半扶的將Chris帶出酒吧。

「Chris！你好好走－－」專注在腳步踉蹌的男人身上，Tom沒有注意到身旁，一不小心撞到了站在路中間發著呆的男人。「抱歉！」抬起頭道歉，Tom發現男人和Chris同樣高壯，一樣也頂著頭金髮，只是髮色比Chris的再深了些。

「沒關係。」金髮男人望向他，端正堅毅的五官，看起來就是個正直的好青年。Tom不好意思揮手對他致歉，隨即拉著Chris繼續往前走。

 

Tom脫力地倒在Chris拖車的小沙發上，看著躺在床上熟睡的Chris，他真佩服自己完成了這件大工程。

不止喝醉的行為像個小孩，Chris睡著的模樣也像孩子般可愛。金色的額髮垂落在眼前，修長的睫毛隨著呼吸微微震動，讓Tom盯著Chris的睡臉出了神。

他一點都不覺得看照Chris很麻煩，相反的，他很開心能在Chris身邊佔有如此重要的地位。就跟Chris總是照顧著他一樣，Tom也想要永遠.....

永遠....永遠做什麼呢？


End file.
